


Blackmail

by blazersandbarricades



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: A Team, Abuse, Blackmail, Emotional Manipulation, Manipulation, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazersandbarricades/pseuds/blazersandbarricades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mona offers Aria the chance to join the A team instead of Spencer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackmail

_1 New Message:_   
_Mona: “I have the answers. I have answers to questions you haven’t even thought of.”_

_1 New Message:  
_ _Mona: “Maybe it would help if you joined in on the fun and got the inside answers instead of searching for dead ends?”_

Blackmail was Mona’s best friend.

It had solved many of her past issues, and became an addiction, a dependency she was too scared to quit for fear her reputation would falter like before. Sure, Alison had helped Mona recuperate a new image for herself, earning her popularity status and attention from all the right people, but Alison had destroyed Mona multiple times before she came crawling for help.

Mona had spent enough time on the sidelines to learn the tricks of the trade Alison had perfected. The looks weren’t everything. Alison had studied behaviours, habits, secrets, and weaknesses and used them all to her advantage. Mona learned to adopt the same and it became her main focus. She learned how to get her way, and how to take down whoever prevented her from achieving it.

The irony of it all was that Mona intended to take down the same person who helped her achieve this form of villainy, none other than Alison herself. The bitch deserved it.

However, working solo with the help of a limited few whom she could trust was proving to be extremely difficult. Especially when those pesky liars were in the way. The only solution to keeping them off her trail was to do some recruiting.

 

Aria was an easy choice. The best liar of the group, with an ambitious boyfriend already involved in the A plot. Just how far the involvement strayed, Aria didn’t need to know, but Mona had things over her. She needed that leverage. She also needed favours, and approaching Aria Montgomery would be the best way to achieve them.

- 

“You bought coffee?”

“Of course, Aria. I pay attention to the important details.”

Shrugging off the blatant stalker behaviour uncommon to Mona, Aria sat down in the designated chair.

“We won’t be staying long. I know you have somewhere to  _be._ ” Mona remarked, over exaggerating the “B” in reference to Ezra’s apartment number.

“Cut the crap, Mona. I don’t have all night here. We know you’re involved. I want to know why  _I_  need to be.”

“My guess is you’ve already figured that out, and are just fishing for more dirt. You know enough already. Are you in, or not? You’re the best option I have, and unless you want your friends to know just  _how_ good of a liar you really are, I suggest you trust me.” Mona leered before smiling sweetly over the rip of her coffee cup. “Besides, haven’t you lied to them enough already? They only know half the story, Aria. You’re the expert at storytelling; that’s why Mr. Fitz likes you so much, teacher’s pet. Just how many lies have you told him?”

“If I wanted someone to rip me a new one, I could’ve gone ‘round to Spencer’s. Find someone else to do your dirty work.” Aria glared, taking her coffee and rising from the table.

“Aria, wait…” Mona paused, eyes cast down to the table separating the pair of them. “I need your help…”

Pursed lips responded sharply, “Isn’t Hanna usually your first choice in that department?”

“I can’t do this alone anymore, Aria. You’re the only one who could pull it off without looking suspicious. Besides… you’re not the only one who’s on Mr. Fitz’s good side.”

“Are you threatening Ezra?” Aria asked, patience running thin, obvious through the strain in her voice.  

“Your boyfriend isn’t just hiding secrets about his love life.” Mona warned, as Aria’s face paled.

“He told you?”

“He didn’t have to. Everyone’s getting threats from A. If he isn’t careful, A could come after his family. A’s already got to you. Are you willing to let it get worse?” Mona questioned, already knowing the answer.

Aria let her shoulders fall, and zipped up her jacket. “Come on, tell me the rest in the car.”

“I thought you’d come around.” Mona smirked, taking her coffee as Aria led the way out. “Everyone realizes they need me in the end.”

 -

The car remained silent for the first few minutes as the radiator heated their seats. Aria was still attempting to make sense of Mona’s proposal to join the A Team.

Mona spoke up, her tone eerie as ever. “You earned it, Aria. You’ve always been the best at lying to the people who trust you. You’re an excellent actress. No one suspects you. Everyone underestimates you, except me. I admire you; I need you. Face it you need me too. Join the dark side, and let your hair down. You’re the wild one remember? Pink hair, tragically gothic style, weird attachment to books about disturbed authors, and murder mysteries? Well, now you’re living in one. Make a choice, are you going to be the villain, or the nice guy who finishes last?”

“How can I help?”  Aria sighed, texting Ezra that she was going to be late.

“Good answer.” Mona smirked. “First, I need you to cut your ties with those bitches you call friends. They’re getting too close to the truth, especially Spencer.”

“Afraid of being caught, Mona? Or are you just threatened by the fact we know what you’re up to, and you’re not going to get away with it?” Aria scoffed, sipping her cappuccino with distaste. It was too sweet for her taste. She preferred the bitter notes in her coffees, as well as literatures.

“Well that’s not going to happen anymore now that I have you. Get the girls off my case, unless you want to tell them exactly where you were tonight? Fraternizing with the enemy, as well as a jail bound teacher.”

“Leave Ezra out of this.”

“He’s already involved, sweetheart. You’re not the only one who keeps secrets in your relationship.” Mona grinned.

“What do you know?”

“Join me and find out.”

“Where’s the lair?” Aria asked curiously, eager to see where Mona was holding up all of her evidence against the girls.

“That’s the spirit.”


End file.
